How Harry Potter Should Have Ended
How Super Mario Should Have Ended is the forty sixth episode of How It Should Have Ended and the twelveth episode of Season 3. It is based on the fantasy film Harry Potter. It was released on August 18, 2011. Synopsis Appearances Trivia *This video was shown on Teens React to HISHE (How It Should Have Ended). Plot The video starts in Hogwarts during the first year as Dumbledore ensures the children that the school doesn't have any history that may threaten their existence, but starts mentioning the exceptions of a killer snake downstairs, a giant vicious three-headed dog, a tree that can kill you and man sized spiders before he was cut off by Professor McGonagall. Then the candles start to drip all over the children. Later into the third year after using the Time-Turner, Harry tells Hermione to keep it safe and not lose it, parodying Doc. from Back to the Future. Ron wakes up and asks what is the commotion. Then, the video shows flashbacks of events in chronical order: Peter Pettigrew killing Cedric Diggory, Bellatrix Lestrange killing Sirius Black, Snape killing Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower, Hedwig killed by a Death Eater, Salazar Slytherin's Locket showing Ron's fear that Hermione would choose Harry over him, Harry crying with Dobby dead in his arms, Nagini attacking Severus Snape, and Harry pointing to the piece of Voldemort's soul in Limbo. Afterwards, It cuts to Harry and Voldemort's fight at the Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort vows to kill Harry, but Harry contradicts him due to Voldemort's numerous attempts to kill him, but Voldemort ignores this. After Neville kills Nagini with Godric Gryffindor's sword, Voldemort tries to use the Killing Curse on Harry, but before he could do it, he is shot by Snape with a gun, who survived Nagini's attack earlier, much to Harry's amazement. Snape explains that he started drinking honey badger anti-venom ever since he started hanging around 'that ridiculous snake'. He asks Harry for his Invisibility Cloak and Hermione for her Time-Turner to do one final thing. Hermione warns Snape he can't come back after he uses the time-turner, and Snape accepts the consequence. The turning process takes all night but after turning it 262,031 times Snape is brought back to the time when Dumbledore first meets Tom Riddle at Wool Orphanage. Snape kills the young Tom Riddle and removes his body, much to Dumbledore's shock. Snape explains to Dumbledore that he just saved his life from his destined demise, along with countless others who died in the original timeline. In the alternate present, Dumbledore introduces Gandalf the Grey as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Gandalf yells, "You shall not pass!" before classes began. Transcript *'Dumbledore': Welcome, everyone to Hogwarts School of Wizardly and Witchcraft, a place I assure you is safe for children, ans has absolutely no, history that might threaten our entire existence. But there is huge killer snake downstairs. And a giant, vicious three headed dog... and a tree that can kill you... and man-sized spiders that can eat your face... And-- *'McGonagall': Thank you, Professor Dumbledore! That will be all. As he was saying, welcome to-- *'Hermione': These candles are dripping wax everywhere! *'Girl': (Indistinct Screams) ---- *'Harry': That Time-Turner's fantastic, Hermione! You should keep it forever. *'Hermione': Alright. *'Harry': No, really! It's too valuable! You have to promise it to keep it.. *'Hermione': Okay! I promise! *'Harry': Hermione, something might conveniently destroy all the Time-Turners, making that the last one! You have to promise to keep it! *'Hermione': I promise I won't get rid of it! *'Ron': What the bloody hell are you two talking about? *'Voldemort': I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter! I'm pointing my wand as hard as I can! *'Harry Potter': What's it going to take, Tom? You tried to kill me once as a baby and it didn't work! *'Voldemort': I'm going to destroy you! *'Harry Potter': We've been here, like four or five times already, and I just came back from the dead! *'Voldemort': Lalalala! Not listening! Too busy about to kill you! *'Harry Potter': You are insane! And now we're about to kill your snake pet! *'Neville (slow motion)': I'm awesome!!! *'Harry Potter': It's over! *'Voldemort': It's never over! Avada Kedav--ugh! *'Professor Snape': Ugh. Muggle weapons. *'Harry Potter': Professor Snape, you're alive! *'Professor Snape': Of course I'm alive, you twit! *'Harry Potter': But how? You died right in front of us! *'Professor Snape': Magic! Duh! I'm a potions master and a double agent. Obviously I have a backup plan. I've been drinking Honey Badger Anti-Venom ever since I started hanging around that ridiculous snake. *'Neville and Seamus': Whoa... *'Luna': Honey badger just takes what it wants. *'Professor Snape': And I think we've already established that I can heal bleeding injuries. Now, Mr. Potter, if you will bring me your Invisibility Cloak and Ms. Granger's Time-Turner, there is one more thing I must do. *'Hermione': Professor, you realize if you do this, you can't come back. *'Professor Snape': I am well aware of the risk and consequence, Ms. Granger. *'Ron': You're gonna have to turn that thing at least 200,000 times, sir. *'Professor Snape': Then you'd best not make me lose count, eh, Mr. Weasely? *'Ron': No, sir. *'Harry Potter': Good luck, sir. *'Professor Snape': Goodbye, children. ---- *'Professor Snape': 262,029...262,030...262,031...got it! Got it! ---- *'Professor Snape': Avada Kedavra! *'Riddle': (Groans) *'Dumbledore': What the-- *'Professor Snape': Ha ha HA! *'Dumbledore': What is this? *'Professor Snape': Take that, you Dark Lord! Ha ha HA! *'Dumbledore': Why would you DO that? *'Professor Snape': Evidence...removal. (Pants) *'Dumbledore': Who are you? *'Professor Snape': Oh...sorry about that...just, uh... saving your life...in the future. As well as... countless others. It's a long story. No, I mean REALLY LONG story. Like, so long, if we wrote it all down it would take at least seven books. *'Dumbledore': I would like to introduce our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Gandalf. *'Gandalf': You...shall not...PASS! *'Dumbledore': Well, that's a little harsh... classes haven't even started yet. Category:Episodes